creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
What was your dream?
A cold breeze hit my face as my eyes slowly opened to see my room illuminated by the moonlight. I shivered as I looked to the window to the left. It was… Open? I always remembered to close it at night because it gets chilly at night since it was autumn and almost winter. I sighed heavily as I lifted my covers to get up, unhappy at the fact that I have to get up from my warm covers to close a window. As I got up, I got an uneasy feeling creep up my spine. Like someone’s eyes were burning a hole in me. The frosty, autumn wind slammed into my warm body as it sent another shiver through my body. Tonight is especially cold compared to the nights before, I silently thought to myself as I tried to close the window but it was stuck. “God damn window…” I cursed quietly at it while I tried to get it to close. I was pretty sure I closed and locked this window before I went to bed, even if I hadn't, Alice would have closed it when she came to bed. Wouldn't she? Alice… Just her name and the thought of her sent me back into my memories as I relived how we met and how I fell completely in love with her. All the sudden, I couldn't feel the cold anymore and I just felt the warmth of my love for my beloved Alice. The window finally closed with a loud “THUNK” and I sighed knowing I could finally go back to sleep. I still could not get rid of the uneasy feeling though. I pressed my hands on the window, leaning on it for support while I lowered my head and closed my eye. It’s just my imagination. Nobody is in the room except for me and Alice. You’re probably just tired and sleepy, I told myself as I yawned. It was probably Alice anyway, she’s the only other person in this house and we share this bedroom. Then, I remembered I never saw her in our bed. I checked clock on the wall to my right, 3:47. She should have been in bed by now! I turned to the bed just to make sure I hadn't missed her sleeping figure. When I turned around, I was met with an icy cold stare from a figure just beyond the bed. The figure grinned as my face twisted with horror. It’s teeth caught the glow of the moon and shined, white and crimson. It got on the bed, making it look more threatening than it already did. As she got up, the window opened again and a freezing breeze pushed it’s way in. I couldn't help but shiver and close my eyes at the sudden chilliness that nicked at my body. When I opened my eyes again, however, the figure’s features changed into something more terrifying that it make me forget about the icy wind and made me shiver with fear. Her right eye, which was once covered, was now exposed and twitched slightly. She grinned wider, tearing the corners of her mouth to rip and tear, all the way to the ear. It dripped with crimson blood as my eyes widened and I threw up in my mouth. I couldn't move my body, not even my mouth to let the horrible tasting liquid out. She unsheathed a katana that i hadn't noticed before. Even though the moonlight was dim, I could see it was covered dried blood and it looked very sharp. The bile stung my throat but I managed to choke out a few words as she stared me down, raising her sword. “Who- WHAT are you?” I sputtered out, feeling my stomach churn as she grinned even wider, more blood slipping out She tightened her grip on the thin sword and replied with “I’m Serpent-Killer. What was your dream?” At that, she swung her sword at me. “AHH!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up straight in my bed. It was just a dream? My mind and heart raced, trying to remember every detail of my horrible nightmare. Then, I thought of Alice. I frantically scanned the room for her. She wasn't there. I tore of the covers and ran downstairs with such speed, I crashed into a couple things. When I reached the bottom and was about to turn to the kitchen, Alice’s face was right in front of me, painted with worry and concern. “I heard you scream!! Are you okay!?” She questioned, frowning. “I’m fine, just a nightmare, haha…” I said as I chuckled nervously, trying to reassure myself more than her to be honest. A couple months passed since the first nightmare. Every night, I get a nightmare with “Serpent-Killer” in it. It unnerved me but not more than the fact that each time I dreamed, the dreams got more vivid. I can now picture this “Serpent-Killer”. A teal-haired, grey- skinned woman who wore a dark green cloak with purple jeans and boots. She wore an eye patch over her right eye which explains why I couldn't see her right eye at first. She wore a scarf that covered her neck that looked like it was connected only by staples. This feature made me want to throw up but the bile just stayed in my throat, burning and making me tear up. She wore gross and almost rotten looking ears and tail that I’m pretty sure stank because every time I saw then, my nostrils burned and made me gag. One time, we were in a green pasture so I thought I would be able to run from her and avoid waking up screaming and sweating. When I turned and ran away from her, four vines stabbed into my limbs, bringing me down to the ground. When I woke up, my hands and legs had little dots of blood, like somebody had come and stabbed me with a sewing needle. I was horrified at this but when I questioned Alice about it, she got worried and told me to go see a doctor about little stabs. Sometimes, when I used to go to work, I’d look outside and see a figure with teal hair standing in the distance, grinning at me. I don’t go to work anymore. I started drinking coffee more often, trying to stay awake so that I wouldn't have to suffer the horrible nightmares that come to haunt me. I always ended up passing out whether I liked it or not. I sipped my cup of coffee, my hands trembling as I did, while Alice tried to convince me to sleep. “Honey, just go to sleep!! You’re going to get sick and we don’t want that to happen. We’re running low on money because you quit your job due to ‘visions’” She made quote marks with her fingers when she said visions. I told her why I quit my job but she thought that I was overreacting and that I should see a therapist instead of quitting my work. “Please, just go to sleep,” She pleaded one last time before she opened the front door and left for her part time job. I sighed in defeat. I couldn't say no to the woman I loved, even though these nightmares were killing me from the inside. Making me paranoid like the people on TV. I climbed up the stairs, into the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It's dark and humid. There was more moisture in the air than oxygen, making it hard to breathe. I could barely see in front of me, I also could not move one inch. It was like my legs and my arms were sponges that soaked up too much water. Then, out of the blue, there was this giggling. Barely noticeable at first but it suddenly got louder. I tried so hard to move my hands to my ears to try and protect them from the horrible cackling around me but it was no use, they wouldn't move at all. I pleaded and begged for the giggling to stop. I was quickly developing a migraine in my head from all the noise when it suddenly stopped. Before I could question the inhuman silence that followed, a light shone from far away. In the middle of the light, stood a figure. Relieved that someone came to help me from this hellish place, i started to call out to the figure who started running towards me. “HEY!!” I shouted “Can you please help me!? I can’t move!!” As I finished my last sentence, I could see the figure pull something out and swing it to the side. I let out a loud scream when I realized it was a katana. Right before I woke up, the figure that I figured was Serpent-Killer, whispered “What was your dream?” before I jolted awake. I was drenched in sweat as I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and changed my clothing before went down stairs. I was greeted by a the wonderful smell and sound of crackling bacon. I smiled and closed my eyes as I entered the kitchen. It was very bright inside of the kitchen so I turned away from the window where the stove was. The figure there was cooking and humming to herself. “Good morning” I yawned as I said my morning greeting. The figure at the stove replied with a simple “Good morning, What was your dream?” Excerpt from a local newspaper: MAN FOUND DECAPITATED IN KITCHEN Police have no leads on this murder so far. The only clue was the writing found on the wall which read "WHAT WAS YOUR DREAM?" Written in all capitalization and with the victims blood. If you have any evidence or witnesses of this murder, please contact XXX-XXX-XXXX. Category:Dreams/Sleep